


Jaska's Masquerade

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masquerade, Sequel sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: For everyone (probably no one xD) who wanted to know what Jaska did during Olli's "disappearance" at the Masquerade.





	

Jaska nodded at himself in the mirror. He looked good.

He wore a black coat with loose fur around the part of the neck. There were golden embroidery on the cloak’s sleeves. Underneath it, the guitarist sported a Bordeaux colored shirt with a golden medallion as jewelry. The shirt was covered by a nice, brownish waistcoat. To top it all off, the man’s face was hidden by a charcoal mask.

This whole costume costed quite some money and Jaska wondered if he should regret this. When would he ever go to such fancy party again?

But Markus, his manager, said that he should definitely wear these clothes to blend in nicely. Jaska and Olli’s manager was a childhood friend of the owner of the mansion. Markus told the man about the two guitarists and then said man had agreed on inviting them as well. Maybe for future parties?

 

‘Should I pick you up?’, Jaska had suggested to his friend but Olli said he could go to the masquerade by himself.

 ‘I need to take care of a few things anyway, so you can go ahead’, the blond guitarist had told him.

And so Jaska arrived earlier at the party. He felt a bit intimidated by the other guests’ extraordinary costumes. Just as expected, everyone was masked.

There was something bizarre and exciting about this anonymity, Jaska thought when he finally entered the mansion. He was quite baffled by the interior. Inside everything was even more impressive than the outside of the estate. Cheerful music echoed through the whole mansion. Creating a plausible atmosphere.

 Jaska wandered a bit around, walking through every room the first floor had to offer.

Eventually he stopped by the large wine fountain and treated himself on a nice glass.

He looked around. Most people seemed to have come in pairs or even small groups. The majority of the crowd was either dancing or talking to each other. Jaska looked if there were interesting people to talk to but he didn’t find anyone.

 ‘Enjoying yourself a little?’, an unknown voice startled the tall man. Then his eyes met someone else’s blue eyes. The stranger wore a black pantalone mask. It was the tall nose which gave it away.

The man was a bit smaller than Jaska. He had golden, fringe shoulder pads on his black jacket. It gave him a square like shape. The buttons on the jacket and the man’s waistcoat were also in gold. Underneath it, he wore a shirt with which seemed to have a tiger print on it. Just like Jaska, the stranger wore black jeans to match the rest of the costume.

 He had a toothy grin when he smiled at Jaska.

Jaska nodded and muttered: ‘Yeah, I’m just waiting for a friend.’

 ‘Oh, I see. To be honest, you looked a little confused but now it makes sense. You were just looking for your friend. Do you like it here?’, the stranger asked.

  ‘It’s a wonderful party. Normally I don’t attend these kind of parties. But an acquaintance  of the host invited my friend and me to this place. I couldn’t refuse. ’, Jaska answered.

The other man nodded and poured himself a drink too from the fountain.

 ‘Ah, yes, the host. He is a cheeky one. I’m one of his friends as well. So, then you must be a friend of Markus?’, the man guessed.

 ‘Indeed. He is my manager.’

‘Interesting. So you must be a musician. May I ask you what instrument do you play?’, the stranger stepped closer and inspected Jaska’s eyes. The guitarist quickly looked somewhere else.

 ‘I, uh, play the guitar. I’m only one part of the guitar duo, though. Olli? He is the other half’, Jaska said.

‘Nice! Nice! Olli, sounds like a fun name. Am I allowed to ask _your_ name?’, the stranger kept asking questions. Jaska didn’t really mind since the stranger looked quite handsome and he wanted to know more about this other party goer.

 ‘Jaska, Jaska Mäkinen.’

‘Beautiful name as well!’, the smaller man offered his hand and Jaska shook it. ‘Nice to meet you, Jaska!’

 ‘Same goes for you, uh…’, Jaska still didn’t know the mysterious stranger’s name. He was about to ask but now the stranger suddenly pressed his index finger onto Jaska’s lips in a way of silencing him.

Jaska had to suppress the urge to take the man’s finger in his mouth. What was getting into him? Was the wine already playing with his mind?

 ‘Hush, that question is for later. I just see I have to announce an act! And only now do I remember we actually shouldn’t give away our names. Not yet! That’s for midnight!’, the anonymous party goer chuckled before leaving speechless Jaska behind.

 ‘Wait! But you asked my name and-’, Jaska protested but then he finally spotted Olli. He sneaked upon the other man and surprised him.

When Olli commented on the “strange” guests, Jaska immediately thought about that charismatic weirdo he met. The guy was charismatic in a strange way. It made him think (and want to do) naughty things too.

 Jaska informed Olli about the main motives why they were here tonight. The blond guitarist looked shocked when he thought they had to perform here tonight.

Jaska reassured his friend that wasn’t the case and that they would just talk with the host. But said host wasn’t here or they had yet to find him. While Jaska showed Olli around the place, he was secretly looking for the man in the pantalone mask.

 He didn’t find him and Olli suggested to look for the host. Jaska agreed and they split up.

 

Jaska trailed off from his search for the host, for he was more enthralled by the pantalone guy.

He searched for him but it was all in vain. First he didn’t find the owner of the mansion, then he couldn’t find the mysterious stranger and now Olli was nowhere to be seen either. The guitarist groaned in annoyance He decided to go outside for a smoke to relieve the frustrating feelings.

He wondered how long he had been roaming the mansion already. Outside it had gotten a lot chillier. The man went through his several pockets and cursed when he found his box of cigarettes but not a lighter.

  ‘Darn it, forgot it’, he snorted.

He decided to take a walk in the large garden which seemed like a maze to him. The bushes were properly cut but high nonetheless.

Jaska’s eyes scanned his environment. There were some other guests smoking outside but all of them were in groups. And Jaska wasn’t in the mood for any confrontation with multiple people at once.

So when he saw smoke coming from one part of the garden, he decided to go there.

Another lone wolf who preferred to smoke alone, Jaska assumed. Confidently he made his way through the green maze. It took him quite some time to navigate through the darn thing. The smoke already disappeared by the time he arrived at the destined place.

Jaska was about to talk but his ability to speak was completely destroyed by the sight in front of him.

 

Jaska didn’t expect to see _two_ persons here. Surely not two _men_. And definitely not two men _making out_ with each other.

His mouth fell absolutely open when he identified one of the men to be the stranger with the pantalone mask he met earlier that night. The guy seemed to be kissing the life out of the other stranger.

Said man had long locks of brown hair. In the dark Jaska could see a hint of gold in the man’s attire as well as in his colombina mask.

 The smaller man leaned a bit back while the pantalone man supported his back.

‘Aw, yes’, the smaller man hissed when the other man pressed hungry kisses down his neck.

Now Jaska noticed how the pantalone stranger had readjusted his mask so he could kiss the colombina guy better.

When the black masked stranger finally noticed Jaska, a smug grin appeared on his face. Jaska’s presence, however, didn’t seem to stop the two men from kissing each other with passion.

 The pantalone guy now locked eyes with Jaska.

Again that toothy grin.

‘Ah, you see that guy standing there? Observing us? That’s my dear friend Jaska Mäkinen!’, he mused in the other man’s ear. Finally the two men parted.

 ‘Well, nice to meet you, Jaska’, the man with the long hair readjusted his clothes and hair a little before shaking the guitarist’s hand. He acted like nothing special had occurred here.

 ‘Eh, I guess?’, Jaska stammered awkwardly. The man of his interest now cackled.

 ‘Aw, Jaska! Where are my manners?! I haven’t introduced myself properly, have I?’, he exclaimed excited.

He went in for a firm hug and patted Jaska on his back.

 ‘My name is Snellman. Jani Snellman. I am a bassist, host and performer. And tonight, Pantalone is at your service’, the man introduced himself with an exaggerated bow.

Jaska, still flabbergasted from what he had witnessed a few seconds ago, only nodded.

 ‘S- So, who is this guy?’, Jaska frowned at the smaller man.

Snellman chuckled and winked: ‘Him? You’re jealous I made out with him first?’ The gesture and the way the bastard said it, made Jaska’s cheeks flush. Luckily it was dark so the others wouldn’t see it immediately.

 ‘Anyway, this is Jari Salami.’

The guitarist raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jari started to laugh and shook his head. ‘I’m Jari Salminen. Don’t let this guy fool you!’

 ‘Oh, of course’, Jaska muttered. ‘How long do you know each other?’

Jari and Jani exchanged looks and burst out in laughter.

 ‘Just a few hours or so. Maybe even less. Met Salami tonight’, Jani explained.

‘Stop calling me like that’, Jari argued but the only response he got was a playful tap on his butt.

‘That makes us even’, Jaska said and stared at Jari. ‘Just met Jani here too.’

 ‘Hehe, not yet. Have you _kissed_ him?’, Jari dared to brag. Jaska wondered if getting kissed by Jani was something to be bragged about but before he could think any further about it, he felt the man in question closing in on him.

 

Before he could comment he felt Jani’s mouth on his and boy, was it actually hot. Totally something to brag about, Jaska thought in his mind.

Jani broke their kiss and the guitarist gasped. ‘Hehe, now you two are even’, the man stated.

Jaska licked his lips and was at loss of words once again.

 ‘Do you always go around kissing strangers like that?’, Jaska asked, peering at the entertainer.

The man gave him a self-satisfied smile and said: ‘Nope. But when the stranger is as handsome as  you two, I can’t let that chance get wasted.’

 Jaska finally saw the forgotten cigarette on the ground.

‘You were looking for someone to smoke with?’, Jani guessed after observing the taller man.

‘Yeah-, I mean no. Just needed a lighter’, Jaska replied.

‘Then you have to ask mister Salami. He is the cigarette guy’, Jani said. The guitarist faced Jari and the smaller man took out his lighter. Jaska put one cigarette in his mouth.

 Jari lit up his lighter and Jaska took the other man’s hands in his and lifted them up. He came closer and let the fire touch his cigarette.

He jokingly blew the smoke into the other man’s face. ‘Thanks.’

 ‘Yeah, you too, Jaska. Thanks. A lot. For blowing your load in my face’, Jari coughed back.

‘I’m sorry, I won’t do that again’, Jaska pouted and before he thought twice, he kissed the smaller man fully on his lips. They tasted like smoke, Jani and wine.

 ‘May I share?’, Jari wanted to know.

Jaska nodded and offered him the cigarette. Jari inhaled and exhaled. The smoke got blown in the taller man’s face.

 

‘What were you guys doing here anyway?’, Jaska finally wanted to know.

‘Really, Jaska? What do you think we were doing here? Just having a smoke’, Jani snorted, trying to sound innocent. The guitarist rolled his eyes and huffed: ‘And you expect me to believe that?’

 ‘Well, we, I mean _I_ did. I smoked. But then we made out. The end. Oh, and we came here together’, Jari replied while holding back a laugh.

Jani cackled again and commented: ‘Yes we did.’ It took Jaska some time to get the innuendo.

 ‘Don’t tell me-’, Jaska stuttered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see that mental image of these two men going at it in the garden or not. But _deep_ down _there_ , he knew the answer.

‘No we didn’t go any further. It could’ve escalated if it weren’t for _you_ ’, Jani said in fake mocking tone.

He poked Jaska’s chest with his finger. Then he trailed down the taller man’s chest until it reached his belt. Jaska gasped.

 ‘Hm, we could still go further now that we have a third player’, he murmured cheekily.

Jaska started to feel more aroused. Jari watching Jani tease him, didn’t help either. He saw the smaller man lick his lips. He swore the man was sighing something like: ‘Aw, yes.’

 ‘Would you want that?’, Jani asked amused.

While Jaska was still trying to process all of it, Jari jokingly answered: ‘I’d like to.’ The guitarist then thought about Jari not joking at all. He probably wasn’t joking.

 ‘We’re in the open’, Jaska managed to stammer. His legs suddenly going weak.

The other man countered: ‘Surrounded by walls of bushes. No one will find us.’

 ‘Well, I found you, didn’t I?’, Jaska snorted.

‘The more exciting it is’, Jani chuckled. Jaska’s face went now pale when he felt something in his pants.

He sighed in relief when he realized it was just his phone and not something else. Something more inconvenient. ~~Like a boner or something.~~

 ‘Hello? With Jaska?’, the guitarist picked up his phone. ‘Oh, Markus? You want me to come? Now?’

While Jaska was listening to his manager’s answer, Jari and Jani were giggling together like schoolgirls.

In response, Jaska raised his free middle finger to the two men. Jani formed a hole with his thumb and index finger.

 ‘Fuck you’, the guitar hissed. ‘Oh no, no! Markus! I was talking to some annoying guest. Me? I’m in the garden. I was smoking and- Wait in the income hall for me, please. Yes, I’m going now!’

Jaska put his phone back and gave Jani a harsh look. But Jani didn’t care. He only seemed to be interested in Jaska’s…

 ‘What is it?’, the guitarist huffed.

‘Nothing. I’m just wondering how your Mäkinen is doing’, he smiled.

‘My what?’, Jaska exclaimed confused. Jani gestured at the guitarist’s pants.

‘Get lost’, Jaska quickly turned his back to the two other guests and walked off.

 ‘I’m already lost in the arms of this wonderful guy!’, Jani replied as if he was swooning over Jari.

Jaska dared to look over his shoulder and saw Jani literally in the arms of Jari who was just laughing.

 ‘See you later, Jaska!’, Jari shouted.

‘May we share another intimate moment, one day!’, Jani yelled. Jaska groaned and went back to the mansion. Secretly he was disappointed he got called by his manager.

 What a cockblocker.


End file.
